


truth by omisson

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: jemma simmons cronicles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (@DAISYRAINA ON TUMBLR), F/F, THIS IS FOR ELDA, angsty skimmons, i dont know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Daisy ends up in Jemma’s kitchen seven months after the HIVE Invasion, and neither are willing to be completely honest.</p><p>(Jemma’s eyes are bloodshot, and Daisy’s so damn <i>tired</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth by omisson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahsfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsfour/gifts).



There are five easy exits in Jemma’s apartment- three windows, one door, and a chimney. The apartment was clean, yeah, but it half reeked of Alcohol (the kind that permeated around not-alcoholics, usually covered with sprays of perfume while only needing ‘a drink or two’) and the amount of junk that littered it was unlike the Jemma she knew. 

Daisy uses Jemma’s shower first- takes a warm shower for the first time in a week, grabs a coke from the fridge, and pokes around her bills- all well paid for, with the water bill being exceptionally high. She wants to laugh, right there and then, because she doubts the princess made of sunshine would do such a thing, let the water run around her while she used it to distract herself from heartbreak. 

There’s ten weapons hidden in the nooks and crannies- guns, a few makeshift knifes, and a few chemical bombs. All handmade probably, Daisy muses, as she maps out the apartment. 

Daisy doesn’t know why she’s here, why she’s in Jemma Simmon’s apartment. But right now, she needs a friend, and Fitz worked for Radcliffe of all people (She’s sure to ‘collapse’ Radcliffe’s apartment, just for the sake of it.) and everyone else was busy or in a location she couldn’t access easily. 

She returns everything to it’s original place, and takes the couch. Sleep comes to be a nice surprise.

* * *

When Daisy wakes up, Jemma has a gun aimed at her head. It’s bitter irony, the kind that would never be funny, but Daisy’s so damn tired, she’s exhausted in so many ways, so everything seems funny and a hysterical laugh gathers at her throat.

She knows Jemma would’ve shot her if she needed to.

* * *

There’s a meal sitting on the dingy table. Jemma doesn’t talk, just sets the food onto the table, and grabs a coke-alcohol mix, nursing it as Hunter would have on a regular day at base. 

Daisy grabs the bottle, and pours herself a shot. It’s been so long since she’s drunken it, but it still burned, like fire down her throat. Jemma’s sat across her, and it’s the kind of silence that Hunter and Bobbi would have after a bad argument, only no one is here to play peace maker. 

There are the unspoken questions (what happened to you? why are you here?) but no one ever talks about them because that means accepting their current circumstances and that wasn’t worth it, not when Daisy was meant to gone and Jemma probably doing _something_. 

There’s a ghost in the room and neither were willingly to confront it, so they say nothing as Daisy finishes plates upon plates of food and Jemma reopens her fridge to get whatever Daisy needs. 

(Jemma says nothing as Daisy takes her bed, and takes the couch for the night.)

* * *

Somehow, the power goes out that night. Not that Jemma or Daisy noticed, but when they woke there was the building owner knocking at the door telling Jemma that she had the next month electrical bill free for making it through the night. 

Daisy sleeps right through it, and Jemma checks up on her. She’s sprawled across the bed, snoring and somehow everything feels just right in that moment. 

(But Jemma has work to go to, and being a secretary may not have been the most glamorous thing in the world, but it’s ordinary and it doesn’t worsen her guilt of all things SHIELD.)

* * *

Sometimes, they’ll play a game. Roll a die- evens, Jemma confessed, odds, Daisy confessed. Jemma lets Daisy go first, because Daisy is something spectacular and magnificent and amazing and Jemma thinks that she might be falling in love, because for once she isn’t dreading waking up, for once, it seemed things were looking up. 

Maybe this time would be different, maybe this time Daisy wouldn’t break her heart (she grabs Daisy’s hand from under the table and Daisy holds it back, and it’s a sob fest at it’s finest- all their regrets, loves, secrets come unraveling and it’s a _masterpiece_.)

* * *

 

Daisy wakes up one day, half entangled in Jemma’s sheets, and Jemma is asleep on right arm snoring softly. 

If this was what falling in love was, maybe she’d take it this time.

* * *

 

Some days later, Jemma whispers to her ear at midnight, “ ** _I love you_**.”

Daisy whispers back, “ _I love you too._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to elda- if the tags were any indication. (@daisyraina on tumblr, follow for laurel, and daisy stanning. and amazing edits.)
> 
> find me @jemma-daisy!!


End file.
